The Legend of the three lights
by Kori'skitten
Summary: In a another Galaxy, lived three gods. They held the power to destroy or bring life to all. And Every 5000 years, they appear on earth, and today is that year...
1. Default Chapter

Starwarrior: Okay heres my idea I got from bye bye boyfriend... I mit for it to be a a one shooter! **sweat drop**

Dranzer: And now you have to write a this stupid story about Ty-

**Starwarrior crovers Dranzer's mouth**

SW: Shush! We must've let the viewers know what will happen!

Dranzer: **sighs** Fine, Starwarrior doesn't own beyblade and will never will. The idea for this was from bye bye Boyfriend and the series of Servant Yamis by Bakura'sgirl

Starwarrior: A very good story! I reconment those who like yugioh to read it smiles

* * *

Three figures enter a dim room. All had diffences to them, which enclosed them to the darkness. The one with wings step forward. 

"Master Hiwatari..." The winged figure bowed as the two follow n'syc.

"Uh yes, my three pets. Do you know what the date is today?"

"October 15, 1999."

"Correct,"

"Why would want to know the date sir?" came a robotic voice from the two in the back. The one with cat ears nudge the figure next to him. "Ow! I was only asking!" The cat one hissed.

"Heh, it's quiet alright," Their master chuckled. "Now tell me what will happen in seventeen days?"

"It well be all saints day sir," answer the winged one.

"Yes, and do you know why it's called ?"

"People of the roman Catholics church, celebrated the day for those who gave up their faith for the all the mighty one?" said the robtic one.

"Erm..." The winged glared at the robot, who got a sweatdrop. "Your thinking of the Holiday for the Natural Universe." said cat the figure one.

"Right you are my pet, All saints day celebrates the three lights who creatured our world and universe. It says to legend that they are reborn on earth to see how their creations are fairing, every five thousand years, but before they realize who they are. They must first find each other, and all of their powers will return on all saints day just for 24 hours. They are able to grant the person, who helps them one wish. I must be the one who gets that wish! I need you three to go find the those lights." order their masters.

"Not to cause stress Master, but how would we find these lights?" Mr. Hiwatari grin as he looked upon the great creatures that had fallen in his hands.

"Very simple my pet, with this orb your'll be able to locate their location." The orb glowed and floated over to the winged one. "It was left by the lights many centuries ago, it was their gift to their love ones, who were mortal and died in the 100 year war. It wasn't until lately it started to react, so those lights are at their bim of getting their powers. Find them and bring them to me! That is your mission!"

"Yes master," The three figures stood up and bow before leaving. Mr. Hiwatari grinned as he turn around and looked out the window to see his pets leaving.

"It's a shame they have to die, I just hope you don't grow attached to one of the lights, Kai..." Hiwatari narrow his eyes as he watched the winged creature.

* * *

Starwarrior: I'm sorry for any grammer errors in this! My mother wiped my computer clean I can't find my usual writing program, so bare with me people! **grins weakly**

Dranzer: Why don't you get a editor?

Starwarrior: because they're smart**((Place naughty word here))**and think they know everything! **frowns**

Dranzer: **raises a brow** wow, you must hate them if you swear in a authors note

Starwarrior: Yeah well... Review if you like the story, and if you hate it... Still review! I love to get flames! They fuel my passion to write! **clenchs her fist**

Dranzer: right... I hope you people enjoy


	2. Strip of title

Starwarrior: chapter one!

Dranzer: yay... **says in a stonic tone**

Starwarrior: what? You don't like?

Dranzer: You didn't even run it through the grammer or spell check... **stares**

Starwarrior: O.O damn it! I knew I forgot something!

Dranzer: as said before, Starwarrior doesn't own beyblade, enjoy the story

* * *

"Damn it!" A fit slammed onto the table in a dim room, which was filled with screens, and three people typing away madly. "You get me those profiles!" Hissed a platform blonde woman. 

"Yes ma'am, but we have to get rid of the hack-"

"I don't care! I just want those bloody files!" Screened the woman.

Sitting on the roof was four figures. Two on laptops and the other two scoop the area.

"Are you two almost finished with that virus?" Wonder the brunette female. The greeky, one sighed as the dirty blonde one growled.

"I don't see you doing this Hilary!" She growled.

"Yeah! Well, I wasn't the one who sighed up for the job," smiled Hilary.

"Well at least I'm not Technology challenge." Hilary narrowed her eyes as she turn around to glare the other young woman.

"Yeah well at least-"

"Finish!" Cried out the other brunette.

"Finally."

A wild spike hair young man came over. He was wearing baggy loose leather pants, with a sleeveless turtleneck. The two females had leather body suits, and the greeky one had simply business outfit.

"Let's get out of here before Lady Starlight sic her men on us," he jerked his thumb towards the helicopter. They all nodded as they quickly gather up the equipment.

"We got them Milady!" Said one of the guys at the keyboards. The woman rushed over to the screen, and in her process, she pushed the guy out of her way.

"Yes finally!" She got a manic smile as the pictures began to download. She let out an evil crackle, but it was stop too sudden beep from the computer. "What was that?" She blinked as she looked at the screen. Everyone crowded around her. On the screen, a blue egg appears before the files. It cracks open, and out popped a small blue dragon.

"Hey there Lady Starlight, nice seeing yeah again, but next time try around hour teatime. Because you aren't getting this files today!" The little dragon got in evil grin as it began to count.

"Damn it! She always- Wait minute, why are you counting?"

"When I reach zero, this whole computer mainframe is going go to KaBomb!" The little dragon chuckle evil as people began to panic and ran out of the room.

"No! Not mine watch!" The young woman began to type away on the keyboard, but the little dragon kept on saying try again later because these profiles are current out of order.

"Ashley! We don't have time! We have to get out here!" Shouted a spiky short hair woman.

"No! I-"

"Oops, wrong button, that leaves only ten seconds," giggled the little dragon. Ashley's eyes widen. "10... 9... 8..." The woman quickly went over and grabbed a hold of Ashley. "7... 6... 5..."

"Ashley you dimwit!" Growled the bluenette as she began to race out of the built.

"4... 3... 2..." they just reach the exit; the room began to explode. From outside, they watch the glass window built exploded in different parts. Ashley growled with frustration, and later on letting out a scream.

Many glowing red eyes surrounded standing in a middle of a dark room, where the light only shone on a midnight blue hair young man. The young man was tied by threats coming from where which way.

"How does it feel to be captured Tyson?" An evil luminous voice spoke, which had sent shrives down the one name Tyson. He had worn a Chinese tunic, with a black turtle, and leather baggy pants. He grinned cheekily.

"Oh horrible, but then again..." Tyson leaned forward a little, so the demons that surrounded him wouldn't notice. "We don't treat our captives like statue for viewing," Tyson smirk.

"I see, that how you see it? Loosing you Dignity?"

"Dignity? Ha! You guys didn't have any in the first place!"

"Why you!" A demon dart forward, unlashing their claws at Tyson's neck. "You're going to paid-"

"Claw, Leave the poor hunter alone," spoke the voice in commanded. Claws snarled before retreating back to his spot. "Tyson, I must say your bravery is very noble. Since you are surrounded by demons." Tyson broke out into a manic laughter.

"You really do think your all that powerful, don't you," Tyson smirk as the demon in command raise a brow. "Just look at you," the demons looked amongst themselves. "You need an army just to protect yourself? I say your- uh..." Tyson's pupils went tiny as he chokes on the air.

"Now look here young Tyson;" the demon came out of the shadows. He had wild blonde hair and dark green eyes. He wore a simple black pants and leather jacket. "I know your very new this, and taking me on," The demon smiled as the chuckling could be heard all around. "That was very bad choice, and for your friends. I'm sorry, but they won't be coming." Tyson twitch as the demon came closer to him. "They had little trouble-"

The doors of the warehouse had burst open. A young female, with a helmet hiding her identity, sat upon a motor cycle. She rebels the engine before launch missals, which had made the army of demons scatter. The demon smirk and Tyson slowly twitch head to see who was there to save him. The female took out a machine gun and pointed at the demon.

"Michael, what a surprise seeing you here. I never thought a demon of your status would be interested in Bay City isn't it's soo small," spoke the female.

"Heh, you can't blame me for trying," smirk Michael. Tyson could only stare; hoping the new comer will help him. "The last time I saw you. You were plugging into the Dead Sea, now how to survive that?" The female shot a single bullet, which flew pass Michael's head. He raises a brow.

The bullet had hit main threat, which had set Tyson free from his retrains, and also of Michael's control. He kneeled to the floor having a cough fit.

"Your so sympathetic, Caitlyn... That will be your down fall," Michael began to dissolve into group of bats. The female began to shot randomly as Tyson cried out in pain. The bats swam around him, and left him into the air.

"Shit!" Curse Caitlyn as she put her gun away. She hopped of her bike and began slaying the demons that got in her way.

"Now do you really think I would forget about you, Tyson?" Came Michael's voice. Tyson's face was screw up, showing that he was in great pain because nothing came out of his mouth. "It won't be long until you're mine Tyson," Michael's laughter echo through Tyson's mind. Tyson's eyes shot up open. Fear, was the only emotion read within his eyes.

"No so fast monkey!"

"Monkey?" In a split second, Tyson was out of Michael's grasp and in a demon Nekojin's. Michael growled as the bats began to form his body. "How dare you disobey me!" Michael clenches his hand into a fist.

"Disobey you? Ha! I never followed you in the first place!" Smirk the jet-black hair demon, which was pulled back into a low wrapped around ponytail.

"Wha..." Michael crunch his brows together.

"That's right, I'm not-"

"Yoik!" Caitlyn had taken Tyson from the Nekojin's grasp.

"Hey! I got him first!" Caitlyn chuckled as she rushed over to her bike.

"Try harder next time! And see you around Michael!" Michael growled before ordering his army to go after Nekojin and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn bolted out of the warehouse, she quickly threw off her helmet and tossed into the warehouse, which exploded. Tyson groan; he rubbed his sore neck.

"And you are?" He asked hoarsely.

"Caitlyn Taylor, at your service." Caitlyn speed down the road as the Nekojin wasn't far behind, followed by the crowd of demons.

"Thee Caitlyn Taylor!" Tyson gasp as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, heard of me?"

"Well, who hasn't! You're the greatest demon hunter that ever lived! You're the reason why I joined Japan's hunt!" Tyson exclaim.

"Oh! Don't you know how to flutter a girl," smiled Caitlyn. Tyson blinked as he looked at her. Her hair was streaked baby blue and silver, just as rumours said it was. "And it's not fake." Tyson blink in surprise.

"My hair?" Tyson was surprise at her comment. "I know what goes on between the hunts. It's real as it can be. Hey! Know how use one of these?" She handed him 70lb gun, with green highlights. He almost fell off as he took it from her.

"Isn't this new energy blaster?" Tyson looked it over.

"Right, all you do is pull the trigger, that should get rid of our little friends." Reply Caitlyn.

"Right!" A little monitor appears in front of Caitlyn; she quickly types away at the little keyboard that also appears before her. Tyson slowly turned he around and a strap appear around his waist. He lifts the machine to shoulder height and looked at his target.

"All right, when I give the signal, I want you fire away, but right now, power up!" Tyson nodded as he presses a button, which made the highlights glow. Energy began to build up around the opening.

"Okay... not yet.." Caitlyn kept on checking her rear view mirror. The Nekojin was barely seen as the group of demons hunted close. "Now!" Tyson fired a load, just as Caitlyn did a quick turn. It took out most of the demons, but the rest had ran pass where she had turn, and trigger a trap, which sealed their fate as they were wiped off the face of the earth. Tyson's eyes widen and a smile appears upon his lips.

"Awesome! Great planning Miss Taylor!" Tyson chirped.

"Please, call me Caitlyn, and that was probably Kenny, the brains behind mine hunt." Answer Caitlyn.

"Kenny eh, hmm... Never heard of him," said Tyson as he thought about it.

"His nickname is Chief." Tyson nodded his head.

"I see! Now I know him. Many hunts wanted him on their team because of his work. Actually, come to think about it. Your whole team is wanted by many hunts; they all want them on their team, but not you. Mind telling me why?"

"Well-" Caitlyn caught a glimpse of a shadow in her mirror. "Looks as though we have company. Tyson! Get ready to fire again." Tyson press the button again and began to look for his target. Caitlyn check the screen, be found it, they didn't have anyone on their tail. "But how can..."

"Caitlyn?" Caitlyn return her attention back to Tyson. "When do I fire this thing?" Caitlyn raise a brow.

"Just a minute, I need- Ah!" Something got in they is away, and Caitlyn survey out of the way to dodge it, but lost control. She went crashing into the bunch of trashcans, and Tyson accidentally launch the energy beam. It had sent him into the air, but he hit a brick wall roughly.

Landing not far from Caitlyn, Tyson groan as he slowly got up. Caitlyn hiss in pain and blue aura had surrounded her.

"Caitlyn?" Tyson asked weakly.

"Arg! I'm fine!" She growled. She forces herself to stand up and Tyson walked over to her. The aura had disappeared.

"What was that! We-" the sound of a can being crush had caught their attention. They looked behind them, to see tall dark figure coming towards them.

"Well, well, well... Looked who fell into our trap Tala," came the familiar voice. Tyson jerked his head towards the sound, but saw nothing. Caitlyn and Tyson were back to back. Tyson took out his blades as Caitlyn narrowed her eyes.

"Indeed, it's the lights finally! After seven years!;" the dark figure had a strong human form, which made Caitlyn slightly nervous.

"Won't this be our lucky day!" Tyson kept looking around for his target, then he spotted them. They were right in front him. "Hello, did you think, I wouldn't follow you?" Said the male Nekojin sang. Tyson gasp, but quickly began to attack. The Nekojin smirk as he blocks every Tyson's attack. "You're going to have tried harder then that Sweet heart." Tyson growled. He did a spin kick, which had caught the Nekojin off guard.

Caitlyn darted towards the figure, and dodge it's attack. As they slam their fist to the ground, leaving small carter. Her eyes widen, but return to her target.

"Heh, scare already?" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes as she jumps into the air and kicked the figure in the head. They had stumble back when Caitlyn landed. "Whoa, that's some kick you got there," the one named Tala spoke, but Caitlyn couldn't identify what they looked like. She then went out on all assaulted, but the they matched her every move, and was able to block all of her attacks.

Tyson wasn't doing to well himself. He was using all his speed to block the Nekojin's attacks, but the Nekojin was too fast, and got him in the face. Tyson stumble sides ways but kept his ground. Then he was kicked from behind and fell forward weakly.

"Tyson!" Caitlyn gasped, but it was her wrong doing because she was quickly knocked down.

"Ha! You think your match for me little girl?" Caitlyn groan as she slowly sat up. She gasped as person she was fighting came into view, but had disappeared with a blinding of white light. She raises her arm to block the view. She only heard two saying they had to retreat back to base. _Tala..._

_WwWwWwWwWwWwW_

"Oh, someone is up early from their nap!" Chirped a bluenette female. She held an infant, dressed in a frilly white dress and ribbons. The little one gave a small yawn as a dark hair man came over.

"Yoshie! You're going to spoil the poor boy." The man kissed his wife and looked at his child. The infant blinked and stared at the two with huge deep blue eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy! The angel is here!" Came a pale bluenette.

"Anyone else Hitoshi?" Asked the man.

"Yeah! Lady Crystal and Judy Tate are here with their children!" Smiled Hitoshi.

"All right, you go down and help Milton serve our guest, all right?" Hitoshi nodded as he bolt out of the bedroom.

"So, now what shall we do with you Tyson?" The infant name Tyson cocked his head to the side. He stuck out his little pink tongue and stared at his mother in awe. Yoshie smiled brightly as her husband began to nip on her neck. "Karl!" ((I dunno Tyson's dad name, so yah...)) "Not in front of Tyson," she grinned.

"Awe, but baby," Karl began to make a trail of kisses up and down Yoshie's neck. Yoshie brought Tyson into her embrace. He giggled as he patted her chest.

"Later Karl. We need to greet our guest." They exit the huge nursery and walked down the stairs.

As they walked the sound of laughter and giggling had filled their ears. Sitting on the living rug were two infants, dressed in the same way as Tyson, but had a bright colours. One with shady blonde hair and the other one with streaked with silver and blue. They were playing with the soft plush stuff animals.

"Hey there Judy and Crystal!" Yoshie chirped as she enters the room with Karl. Hitoshi was playing with the infants. "And you angel," The angelic figure stood in the shadow. "So the others well be here soon then?" The figure nodded.

"That's great! Because I don't want my widdle Maxy, to be lonely!" Judy spoke in a soft spoke, which made the blonde infant giggle.

"And my kitten needs to be feed, don't you!" Crystal trickles the two-colour hair infant. He giggled as Yoshie set Tyson down on the rug.

"Okay, well you know our numbers and Hitoshi well be at his grandfather, if anything happens all right?" The figure nodded. The mothers said goodbye to their children, and Karl said they had to get going.

When they left, the three crawled towards each other. "Ty-ty!" Said the two colour one. The blonde one just giggled. Tyson smiled as he clapped his hands, but it disappears when a shadow loomed over them. They looked up to see the figure. "Angy!" Smiled the colour one. Max just giggled. Tyson smiled as he held out his arms. The figure picked up Tyson, and began to cuddle with him. Tyson cuddle in return as the two more figures came and picked up the other infants. "At! And Bot!" Came a cheered.

"Tyson... I'll always protect you," the figure whisper into Tyson's ear, who giggled at the sensation.

**WwWwW End of Flash back WwWwW**

Tyson shot up in a medical bed. His breath was slightly heavy and he was cover in sweat. It took him while to realize where he was. He clenches his eyes and growled.

"Stop it! Just stop it! I have to stop thinking about you!" Tyson open his eyes and clench the thin blanket. He stared at the white sheet, panting. _"Tyson... I'll always protect you..."_ The words rang through his head. "Oh man, not again," Tyson clench his temple, but also felt something cold against his skin. He pulled his hand back and looked at it. It was the wedding band that Kane had given to him. They had secretly got married without anyone knowing, but since the wedding, Tyson has been same dream. "What am I going to do?" There was a knock on the door before it flew open. There, standing in a white trench coat was red hair, which Tyson knew well.

"Salima..." He muttered softly. She walked in and took the chart from the bed. She looked it over and smiled.

"Well Tyson, everything seems fine with you. Now Kane wants a word with, so you better get dress." Salima tossed him his clothes before leaving. Tyson blink and looked at the cloth he got.

"These aren't mine;" Tyson blinked as he looked back at the close door.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes as she walked down the hall, with her team close behind her. She had a lightly blush across her face, but it ignore with the look of death upon her face.

"Let me in," She ordered the two guards. They looked at each other.

"I don't think, Captain Kane would-"

"He sent for me," She said in a low voice. The one guard nodded as he steps aside and pressed in the four-digit number. A door behind them, and open up as they enter, it closed.

In the office were Kane and Tyson. Tyson was sitting on Kane's lap giggling as Kane was whispering into Tyson's ear. Tyson smiled and began to cuddle with Kane.

"Oh, Miss Taylor, I didn't realize." Kane stood up, almost knocking Tyson to the floor. Caitlyn raise a brow as Tyson straight out his clothes.

"Did I interrupt up something?" She wonders.

"No, just some lovers, whispering to each other are their unconditional love," smiled Kane. Caitlyn wiggle in her nose.

"Yes well, you called?"

"I did, and I'm surprise to see you out of the bed so soon, but then again it was only energy demon. Something that a rookie can easily defeat." Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. Kane walked around his desk over to Caitlyn. "You Miss-"

"It's Commander Taylor to you," said Caitlyn. Kane smiled.

"Is that so, that's not what I heard from the head quarts." Kane walked pass her, breathing in her scent before walking over to the file cabin. "Look this is a meet between us Captains, so you rookies can leave now," He waved Daichi and the others away.

"No way! Whatever you have say to Caitlyn! You can say it to us as well!" Said Hilary. Caitlyn had stopped her from advancing onto Kane.

"Hilary..."

"Well, it's rather personal, but if Miss-"

"No!" Said Caitlyn.

"But Cat!"

"Hilary!" Hilary winces at the loudness of Caitlyn's voice. "I want all of you to wait outside. I promise this won't take long." Hilary stared. Kenny grabbed her wrist and took her outside with Daichi and Linn. Kane grinned and Tyson blink in confusion.

"Okay Kane, what is your game? You got my team outside, and your best hunter squirming on your lap." Tyson blushed slight as he looked to the side. "What did Head quarts tell you?"

"Well since Michael has been seen in the area of Japan. They are suggesting you summit to me."

"What!"

"Yeah, check for yourself," Caitlyn took the file from Kane and looked it over it. She narrowed her eyes before glaring up at Kane. "Now, now cat. There no need to be getting upset," smirk Kane as he walked over to her.

"Fine, but I need a small team of your best to check this new form of demon," said Caitlyn. Kane hover around her space, but she kept her composer.

"A new demom? You the mean the one that knocked you out? I told you, it was only an energy demon." Growled Kane.

"But I believe that the energy demon is now developing some new attacks" said Caitlyn.

"You mean evolving?"

"Yes, weren't you there?" Kane looked at Tyson, who gulped nervously.

"Yes Ma'am, but there was two, and couldn't possible be an evolve energy demon. That's way too much power, it appears to be a cybor and demon Nekojin," said Tyson.

Caitlyn glared at Tyson as if he said the wrong thing. Kane slowly walked in front of Caitlyn and slapped her across the face.

"Look here wrench! The only reason why I don't order those idiots to easer your memory is because you're the best! I don't need you to putting thoughts into my men's mind!"

"But she didn't Kane! I saw them myself!" Said Tyson as he rushed over to Caitlyn's side. She tilled her head.

"He doesn't know?" Kane raise a brow. Her bangs shadow her eyes as Kane got an evil grin. "I see Tyson dear. You know your hero here." Tyson blink.

"What's going on?"

"Caitlyn has been traveling around the world to escape head quarts for letting the demon Michael escape." Tyson's eyes widen. "Also you heard of that rumour of an army of super demons, right?"

"Yes, but what does-" Tyson realize it.  
"Yes love, Caitlyn here is responsible for the death of your parents. Shes the one who organize a troop to go hunting for this mythical army, and end up killing them all." Caitlyn clench her hands into a fist as she growled.

"What? No, you're lying!"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Tyson backed away from Caitlyn.

"Look, I didn't mean it for to happen," Caitlyn spoke. Tyson shook his head and bolted out of the office. Leaving Caitlyn feeling guilty.

"You moron!" She hissed at him. Kane smiled. "He didn't need to know that!" Kane walked over to her.

"Yes he did! Because as if today, you days of honour hunter, is going to end, if you don't get your act together."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Well that's what sounds like, and besides, you been stripe of you title and your team. You have no one, and if you go to anyone for help. I'll make sure they know what kind of real hunter you are." Caitlyn clench her teeth.

Daichi leaned against the wall as did Kenny, but he was typing away at his laptop. Hilary sat on bench in the hallway as Linn pace up and down.

"YOU MORON!" Tyson dashed out of the room as the sound of leader had filled their ears. Tyson had ran pass them, so they couldn't stop him. After a few minutes, Caitlyn came out.

"Cat!" Hilary and the others rushed over to her. "Well? What's going on?" She walked pass them. "Cat?" Hilary blinked in confusion.

"What's up with her?" Wonder Linn. A gasp came from Kenny, which made the rest of the team look at him.

"Miss Caitlyn has been stripe of her title!"

"What!" Linn gasped.

"But how?" Wonder Hilary. Daichi sighed as he went back to leaning against the wall.

"The super demon rumour. Caitlyn was the one who organize the whole thing," Daichi muttered.

"Then why did-... Everyone who went on the hunt had died," Hilary spoke the words.

"Yes, and head quarts believe that Caitlyn is responsible for their deaths," said Daichi.

"But that's physically impossible, 20 of the worlds best hunters had sighed up for that trip, and it was seven years ago. Caitlyn was only ten, she started it. She wouldn't be able to the kill off that many hunters by herself," said Linn.

"No, but they believe she has telekinesis. She was able to control what they had saw, and made them destroy each other." Answer Daichi.

"But why?"

"Well there is another rumour, saying that Head quarts had killed off her parents, which would explain why she known as the greatest hunter around. She was in this business since she can probably walk, but that's all theoretical." They looked at Daichi.

"But if these rumours were true, wouldn't that make Caitlyn a fugitive?" Spoke Hilary. Silent hit them all. "Then again, she is our friend," They nodded in agreement. Daichi rolled his eyes as the group began to walk away.

* * *

Starwarrior: I'm a bit too force on Caitlyn, aren't I?

Dranzer: **Nods**

Starwarrior: hmm... if you guys like this, I'll get some of my pictures up, so you can see what the characters look like, I know I'm not very good at describition cries

Dranzer: Or at spelling...

Starwarrior: **glares at Dranzer**

Tyson: Yay! Me and Caitlyn are in here!

Caitlyn: **smiles** But wheres Kai?

Starwarrior: why? You miss him?

Tyson: YES! How dare you put me with that cheating bastard! **fumes**

Starwarrior and Dranzer: O.O

Caitlyn: Erm... **looks at Tyson then at Starwarrior** Uh... lets just say I have trouble being sane without him! **grins**

Starwarrior: Right! review if you like! And if you hate! Just write how much you hate it! and why it's wrong! **grins**


	3. The fight

Starwarrior: What's up people? Sorry for the lateness! **sweat drop and grins weakly** I been all over town, but not at my own house :P

Dranzer: yes and you did mention you'll draw pictures? **raises brow**

Starwarrior: yes! I got a few up, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Dranzer: Right, Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki, not Starwarrior. **bows slightly** Read at your own risk...

Starwarrior: O.O

* * *

Caitlyn walked down the hall as the thoughts float around her mind. _What! Your lying!... Would I ever lie to?_ Those words effect her so much, she didn't understand why. Door opens autumnal, she was in the hunt's security's system. 

"Hey! It's Commander Taylor!" Said one of the receptions. Caitlyn smiled softly as everyone turned around and stared. The one who spoke came over to her. "Did anyone ever tell you that your the greatest huntress that ever lived!" smiled the reception. Caitlyn chuckled.

"Many times, but may I ask a favour of you?" wonder Caitlyn. The reception got stars in her eyes.

"Anything!" Caitlyn reach into her pocket and took out a desk.

"A have this picture, which my team mates thought it would be funny if my shirt was unbutton." The reception looked at the desk strangely. "It's for mine Halloween greeting cards. I kind forgot how to use the photo editing program." Caitlyn rubbed back of her head chuckling weakly. The reception smiled as she took the desk.

"Sure," The reception return to her place and began to on her task as whispers began to float through the room. / They talk and yet-/ Caitlyn's eyes widen. /It's that feeling from seven years ago/ Caitlyn began to pant as she held her side. "Are you alright?" Caitlyn looked up to see the same reception, that was working on the data.

"Yeah..." Caitlyn looked down at the ground.

The Reception smiled as she handed Caitlyn the desk. Caitlyn looked up at her in surprise.

"Boy, you sure did forgot how to use the editing program, may I ask who took the picture?" wonder the reception.

"Oh, it was Hilary, she brought a digital camera, and wanted to try it out right away, so I thought it would be cool if we all dressed up." Caitlyn smiled.

"Awe, that's so sweet," smiled the girl.

"I always try to get Kenny to edit it, but he always busy with updating our weapons," spoke Caitlyn. The girl nodded.

"Really? may I asked what type of programs he uses?"

"He makes his own, but calls it macingraise." The reception nodded.

"Well I'm sure you have better things to do." With that the reception return to her place as Caitlyn turned around and left the room.

"Someone is going to be in danger tonight." Caitlyn walked down the hallway. She stopped when she heard a cry. Thinking of someone was in danger, she quickly took out smaller dragger, and kept over to the door. Pressing the codes in, the door a little ways. Caitlyn looked around before sneaking and hiding in the shadows. A figure had ran by the door and stop because of the cries. The figure backed away.

"Hes doing it again..." The figure clench their head. "The feeling... Mommy... daddy!" a choke sob escape. "Why can't anyone accept me!" The figure ran down the hall.

**WwWwW two hours later WwWwW**

Daichi lean against the wall as Linn and Kenny were typing away at laptops. Hilary pace up and down the room they were in.

"Dudes, you been at those computers for four hours already, if you haven't any by now, there is no way you can get into anything you find later." spoke Daichi.

"You think so?" Hilary looked worried over at Daichi.

"I don't care! There must be something on her about Caitlyn's parents!" said Kenny. Linn was twitching slightly, she was able to control her emotions for a cretin amount of time.

"Fine, here's a clue for you guys. You know Caitlyn's name when she turns boy?" Everyone looked at him.

"You mean, when she goes weak? Yeah, it's Cathanderal Edward-." spoke Linn. Then it hit them.

"Do you think..."

"They might..."

"Well just don't talk about it! Do it!" Hilary cried out. Linn and Kenny went to work.

"And look up Tyson while your at it." Daichi pushed himself off the walled and walked over to the door.

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know?" Linn sighed as she began her share of work.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting this creepy feeling." Daichi open the door and looked around.

"What type of feeling?" wonder Hilary.

"That someone is watching us... I'll be right back." Daichi reach for his machine guns as he step out into the hallway. He looked both ways. When he took a step, the door close.

"Dai-" Daichi pound on the door, which closed. A manic laughter filled the air.

"Ha! The Cat hunt isn't so tough now! Without their leader they are nothing!" the voice continue to laugh.

"Guys! Guys!"

"Daichi! Go get help!" Daichi looked at the door.

"What about you guys?"

"Well- Ahhhhh!" Daichi blink, when he heard Hilary scream, her voice seem to be getting distance. He narrowed his eyes.

"Damn it!" he pound the door before taking off. Two hidden doors open to relief many small robots. They began firing at Daichi. He cures as he turn around and began to fire back. "F$! I knew that Kane guy was up to no good! He must of set off the security, which had probably cause Hilary and the others to fall to the dungeons!" It wasn't long when the machine guns began to shot out blanks. "Shit! Why does Kenny have to cut back on my ammo?" Daichi chuck the guns at the robots before running down the hallway.

**WwWwW Mean while... WwWwW**

Tyson leaned against the wall, his breathing was slightly heavily. He kneeled over holding his sides.

"Why can't you leave me..." Tyson panted. He slowly slide down to the floor and stared into the parking a lot. His vision was unfocous, but when a figure darted across the parking lot. It became clear and his brain form the figure into a familiar image. "Cat?" Tyson blinked. The person had took off on a motor cycle . Tyson bit his lower lip before darting into the shadows. He took a hidden stairs, which quickly took down to the Japan Hunt's garage. He got onto one of motor cycles they kept.

"Please place name and number code," came the female robotic voice, when he turn on the bike; a screen appear on the bike.

"The wind guardian, number 112389."

"Welcome Tyson Granger, how can we be at serves?" asked the robotic voice when the motor cycle got started.

"I want you to track down Bike 0515," Tyson drove out of the gurage and into a dark ally.

"Searching automobile 0515..." Tyson couldn't shake the strange feeling he had. "Still- Located automobile 0515."

Tyson's eyes darted down towards the screen. It show a map of Bay city, and his and other motor cycles location. Tyson grinned, because the bike was only six blocks head of him and ten blocks in width. It was fairly closer by Hunters standards, but with the police today. It was a sad story as Tyson wonder how their little planet got so bad. The Hunt was the new police, and only the best could enter, well that's what Tyson had thought before he started to saw his bullies wonder the halls of the Japan's hunt head quarts. They weren't brightest carryon in the box, but they were good for a small amount of time of distraction.

_Okay Kane, what is your game? You got my team outside, and your best hunter squirming on your lap." _Tyson blink and wonder what had brought those words back up. He blushed slightly as he gripped the handles, but as he did. He wince in pain. He looked at his left hand and at the wedding band. _What is your game_/ Am I that easy to fool/ Tyson wonder as he stared his ring. _Tyson, you know I love you right? What is your game?_ Those words echo through Tyson's head. He fail his notice that the computer had took control of the bike and report that Caitlyn was a fugitive that had kidnapped him and went up a ram.

The sound of explosion had caught his attention he looked up just in time to see the edge of the built he was on top of. He gasped and cried out for those below to look out as he jumped off his bike.

"What the- Oof!" Tyson had landed on something soft. He groaned as he raise his self onto his forearms. He looked down at the person he landed on. There was a brilliant orange glow on them and-

"Cat?" Caitlyn groaned as she rubbed her head. "I'm so sorry!" Tyson had quickly got off of her and held out his hand. Caitlyn sat up and looked up at the hand, which was offer to her.

"Did you just call me cat?" Caitlyn looked up at Tyson, who blinked. Tyson stared back.

"Uh! Sorry, it just slip, and-"

"No, it's okay." She took his hand, and he pulled her to his feet. "It felt... right... Have we met before?" Caitlyn looked at Tyson.

"Um... as in before the battle with Michael?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"No! Of course not! I haven't seen you in my life!" Tyson blink then realize she was being sarcastic. "Of course I mean the battle before Michael!"

"Uh, no... I just only of heard of you and seen you on the news," answer Tyson.

"Your sure?" Tyson nodded. Caitlyn raise a brow. "Because I'm sure- Never mind..." Caitlyn gave a little shake. "Thanks for saving my butt back there," Caitlyn jerked her thumb towards the bond fire.

"What? I didn't do that, I thought you did," said Tyson. Caitlyn blinked as she looked at Tyson, who return the look. "Wait minute, you didn't cause those cars to crash into each other?" Caitlyn shook her head. "If you didn't then..." they slowly turn their heads to see crypt and held their breaths.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Starwarrior: I think should end it here thinks about

Tyson: Why! Your just getting at the best part!

Caitlyn: feh, speak for yourself

Starwarrior: But doesn't that seem like an ending to you?

Both: NO!

Starwarrior: blinks in surprise Well if this chapter gets killed! It's your faults! Understand!

Both nod

Starwarrior: alright, back to the story

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

"Well, well, well... We meet again little girl," the cybor grinned as they could see him as clear as day. He had red spiky hair, and pale blue eyes. His mouth and nose were cover with black silk bandana. He wore a white leather trench coat with many buckles, and one of the sleeves was ripped off, to give his mechanic arm move to faction.

"We met before?" The cybor fell over with his legs twitching in the air. He quickly jump back up.

"I was the one who killed all those demons who chased you yesterday!" snarled cybor. Caitlyn blinked as she thought about it.

"You know this guy?" wonder Tyson.

"No, I haven't seen him before." The cybor got a sweat drop.

"What the hell is matter with you! Did you team mates smack you cross the head to hard!" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes.

"They wouldn't do that to their own captain!" hissed Caitlyn.

"Oh some team! They are practically firing-"

"Tala! Enough!" came deep husky voice. Tyson held his breath as he turn to see the new comer. It was tall muscular fallen angel. The only way that Tyson could tell it was fallen was because his wings were black. He had wild spiky bangs, which were grey as the rest of the hair was black. His had cold crimson colour eyes, and smooth pale skin, which was cover by sleeveless dark purple trench coat. He had loose grey trouser pants with a white muscle shirt. He wore attachable sleeves, which curve with his deltoids.

Tyson could swear he had die and gone to heaven, because the creature was too sexy to be true. Caitlyn stared at Tyson with dot eyes.

"Geeze Tyson, could yeah let your mouth hang open any wider?" Caitlyn mutter. Tyson snapped out his trances and glared at Caitlyn. "Don't look at like me that." Tyson wiggle his nose before looking away.

Lucky for Tyson, his fallen angel wasn't looking at him, but at a white orb, which glow brilliantly.

"They are the ones..." The angel looked down at them. "Apparently, you two hold a special power, which we're going to need in a couple of days time." Caitlyn narrow her eyes. She and Tyson had sweat sliding down the side of their faces. "Are we going to do this the easy way?... Or the hard way?" They shifted their eyes.

"Hey Tyson," Tyson looked at Caitlyn. "I don't know what is going on at the moment, but I'll take android if you want to the angel." Tyson nodded.

"Are you sure?" Caitlyn was panting heavily, more then Tyson.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Well you have to think again little girl, Sonic blast!" Caitlyn and Tyson both jumped out of the way. She ran towards Tala, dodging his attacks. His eyes widen as she jumped into the air before him. She swing her leg, but he quickly disappear. Her eyes widen in fear as he appear beside her. "You have to be quicker," He blasted her away into bunch of crates. Tala slowly walked over to destroy crates. "Heh, this well be one easy fight," he smirk as he began to charge up his weapon.

"YOUR DEAD WRONG!" Caitlyn cried out as she jumped out of the ruins, which disengage in Tala's sonic blast. She barely gave him time to react as she flipped behind him and tripped him.

But Tala quickly got back to his feet before he could even touch the ground. Caitlyn gasped as she jumped away to dodge his fist. She quickly wrapped her legs around his arm and flipped onto his stomach, which he let out a groan.

"Son of-"

"Bah! You talk too much for a male." said Caitlyn. A vein pulse on Tala's head as clench his hand into a fist. He growled before charging at her. She dodge his attack and got a punch on him. Tala grinned as he grabbed a hold of her fist and threw her into the air. She gasped as she used her weight to dodge his sonic blast. Landing not far from where he was.

"Your pretty good."

"Your not bad your self," reply Caitlyn. Tala smirk as the two bolt towards each other. They both landed punch on each other's faces, growling and hissing. They both started a hand to hand combat. (( Okay enough of these two! Lets go check out Tyson! raise her eye brows))

Tyson jumped out of the way of the blast. He quickly took out his draggers getting to ready, but stared in surprise as Caitlyn advance on cybor name Tala.

"While their dancing, why don't we?" came the deep voice. Tyson's heart had flutter at the sound of it, but quickly turned around to block the angel's attack. "My your quick." comment the angel. Tyson grin.

"I can be a lot more." Tyson broke their contract as he thrust his right arm forward the angel was going to block, but Tyson had jumped into the air. The angel caught Tyson's foot and block his attack.

Tyson wrench his foot away from the angel before throwing a punch his away. The angel easily dodge it and got Tyson in the gut. It had made Tyson kneeled over, and a smirk appear upon the angel. When the angel was going to advance, Tyson repaid the debut, and got the angel in stomach with his dragger.

"Ha! Game over and won!" smiled Tyson.

"Is that so?" Tyson gasped as he looked up at the angel. He slowly backed away leaving his dragger stuck into the angel's hard abs (( author: drools)) which was cover by his shirt. (( Author: Damn! sounds crush Dranzer: raises a brow))

"How?" Tyson eyes shifted from the weapon to the angel. "Your fallen angel, striking you beneath the heart, should have killed you!" said Tyson as he began to tremble.

"Heh, all you hunters think you know everything," chuckled the angel. "But you don't!" The angel had summit a ball of energy and sent it at Tyson, which made him going flying through until he hit a concert wall. Tyson groaned as he slowly open his opens eyes. / I need to concentrate on the objective./ Tyson panted heavily as he slowly rose to his feet. / I can't get side track no matter what./ Tyson raise his head to look up at his opponent. / I have to fight/ Just when he was about to go forward. He heard Caitlyn crying out in pain. He was about to look into her direction, when he saw his chance.

"Powers of the wind God! Lend your power!" Kai quickly shift his eyes back to Tyson. His eyes widen as he began towards Tyson. "Sustain wind!" Tyson cried out as a gust of wind came up from behind him. Kai was going to block, but was too slow. He was thrown into the air and the wind surrounded him. Kai clench his teeth together as the orb of wind held him in place, and striking him. This boy isn't a fool! He knows how to control the element he is born with! Kai glared down at Tyson, who had the same look of detonation. I believe we finally found the lights, and worthy opponent. Kai grin as he broke through the globe.

"No..." Tyson panted as his felt eye lids getting heavy. " I must..." Tyson wobble before falling forward. He landed on the ground as did the angel, who stared down at him.

"Oi! That's one tough battle," panted Tala. Kai looked at the corner of his eye at Tala who had Caitlyn on his shoulder like a game.

"Are you saying that girl is more then a challenge for you?" Tala frown his brows together.

"Feh! I was only saying shes a good fighter. Not really strong, or good at defence, but can sure come up with good strategist, but her kicks..." Tala rotate his shoulder.

"Yeah well, at least this time you guys found he lights. Lets go before they sent out the portal." Kai lifted Tyson onto his shoulder with one arm.

"Ha! You except that Kane character to sent out a portal! I think hes more worried about who will be his next bed warmer." chuckled Tala.

"Well he might not, but that's girl's team might come after her. So lets get out of here!" Kai took off into the air as Tala grumble. He walked over to a near by man whole. Taking the lid off, he quickly slide in and cover the whole.

* * *

Starwarrior: it's the end of a lovely chapter! **sighs happily**

Dranzer: **looks bore** anyway, here are some links to pictures done by starwarrior

**Links: **

http/ 


End file.
